


Tell me your secrets and join me in pieces

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Biting, Chapter 3 i feel is next level hot tbh, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Duke and Nathan are mentioned in chapter 3, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Foreplay, Handcuffs, Happy, High Heels, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, beginning of relationship, naps, slow, soft, soft makeouts, wlw, women love women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: A chaptered collection of smut and fluff for my favourite Haven girls.Claire is not Audrey's therapist  in this.
Relationships: Claire Callahan/Audrey Parker, Duke Crocker/Nathan Wuornos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. So Good to me

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics for the title are from Eternally Yours by Motioness In White. 
> 
> To the 3 people who read my work on the regular. I love you. Thanks so much.

Claire huffed at her desk, so much paperwork and not enough time. She fidgeted and looked in her coffee cup, it was disappointingly empty. She groaned, throwing her head back, leaning into her chair. Claire was struggling to focus on her work today. She found her mind wandering to those teenage fantasies; Thinking about the girl you like, both of you together doing cute cliche couple things together. She just missed her girlfriend. It had been almost two weeks since they spent some proper time together. There would be no way she would tell her it was that bad. Audrey had been away on long stakeouts with trouble cases keeping them apart. Claire completely understood, yet the selfish part of her just wanted Audrey back to her. Lying in bed cuddling and making out until they both drifted off.

"You know daydreaming on the job can lead to disciplinary action," Audrey smirked. She shut the door behind her with a thud, making her way over to Claire. 

"I really like how you think, have I ever told you that?" Claire smirked. Sitting up watching the gun on Audrey’s belt as she made her way over. There was just something about how she carried herself Claire adored. 

"Hmm, not enough." Audrey giggled. She took Claire by hand so she could make her way round the desk. Claire then pushed soft kisses on the blonde's neck. Audrey purred soft moans and wrapped her arms tightly around Claire's fine frame. She pressed a finger down Audrey's chest, stopping deliberately at her cleavage which her shirt really emphasised. Audrey bit her lip and closed her eyes, sighing at the touch. 

"I have something special booked for us tonight, I'll text you the address." Claire cupped Audrey's face looking into those soft blue eyes. "I'll wear that lace you like so much" 

"You're honestly amazing," Audrey said excitedly. "I have one last thing to wrap up with Nathan then I'm all yours, I promise." Audrey pushed her lips onto Claire's and the kiss quickly got deep and heated. They both groaned as they tasted one another for the first time in weeks. The sound of the kiss echoed and Claire panicked slightly, she broke the kiss. She cupped Audrey's face stroking her jawline.

"As much as I love your little visits, I have a patient due."

"Not as much as I do, Doctor" Audrey grinned, pressing a tender kiss to her lips then wiping her lip gloss off Claire's skin. 

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll call you later." Audrey winked. She made her way back to the door, with that wonderful walk. Claire eyes her butt on those jeans as she left smirking to herself. 

**  
Audrey walked with a bounce in her step towards the hotel room door. She pushed it open to see Claire sitting on the end of the bed. Claire wore that beautiful lacy lingerie that Audrey adored. It showed so much skin while putting emphasis on her boobs, hips and legs. All such wonderful assets to have and Audrey’s jaw almost hit the floor. 

Claire grinned and showed off slightly, shaking her hips and moving her boobs. Claire went to get up but Audrey sat pushed her back down gently not taking that grin off her face. Claire knew exactly what was coming and almost choked on the anticipation Audrey created on purpose. She took her cuffs from her belt then unbuttoned her shirt so it fell open.

Claire gulped seeing Audrey's black bra poke through the shirt. God, she looked irresistible, her blonde locks wind swept resting just at her shoulders. Claire snuck her hands over to the button of Audrey's jeans, popping it open to show off more of her soft skin. 

"Detective, they're going to find out how you use your cuffs," Claire murmured. Her lips pressed against Audrey's stomach. Audrey cuffed Claire's wrists together. Firmly but not too tight 

"Are you going to tell?" Audrey smirked. She put her hands through Claire's soft locks. Claire looked up with a bright smile, shaking her cuffs. Audrey straddled Claire wrapping her arms around Claire's shoulders nonchalantly pulling her bra straps down her arms. 

"You look too good cuffed," Audrey purred. "This is the best treat I could've asked for." Audrey pressed soft kisses to Claire's neck, feeling the hums and moans in response to the gentle touch. The touches made Claire tingle and wriggle, Audrey bit Claire's lip. Claire grinned wildly and pressed her palms against Audrey's neck and chest. 

Claire winked. "I just want to touch you." 

"All in good time, darling." Audrey pushed Claire onto her back, staying on top. She took advantage of the height and rolled her hips into Claire's. Claire groaned, clenching her hands rattling her cuffs. Audrey cupped Claire's face taking a second to admire her beautiful features. Claire smiled, shuffling her hips and stared into Audrey's beautiful eyes. Audrey captured Claire's soft lips onto a needy kiss. Both of them groaning at the contact, Claire slipped her tongue into Audrey's mouth. She pushed back with force, heating up the kiss. She dug her nails into Claire's neck, Claire grunted and clawed down Audrey's chest. 

"Ohhh, wanting to mark me again huh?" panted Audrey. She put her hands through Claire's hair then made her way down that beautiful frame. Audrey slid her hand rather awkwardly around to unclip Claire's bra and Claire sighed in relief at the cool air hitting her hardening buds. 

"Oh, you love it," giggled Claire. She shook her torso to show off, Audrey almost drooled at the sight. Her stunning girlfriend shaking her boobs at her, of course she couldn't resist. Audrey cupped each of them in her hands, massaging them gently. Claire threw her head back closing her eyes, hair splayed.

"You know I do," Audrey hummed. Pushing her face in between Claire's breasts. She licked the soft skin, avoiding the nipple deliberately. Claire stretched her arms above her head, tensing shaking her cuffs as the pleasure tingled though each nerve. Audrey continued this pattern on each breast until Claire shuffled and groaned. She then pinched one bud while sucking and nipping the other. Claire moaned her name, pulling her hands through Audrey's gold. Audrey grinned at Claire keeping eye contact as she pushed her breasts together, caressing them softly. Claire pushed her knees into Audrey's ribs, desperate for contact. Audrey licked one bud then moved to the other, feeling it peak in her mouth and the loud deep groan Claire let out. It was working, her slow wonderful foreplay that they both enjoy. Their passion and fire for each other was like nothing they'd ever experienced with other lovers. 

"Audrey," Claire whined. She pulled her fingers through Audrey's gold gripping at her scalp. Audrey laughed evilly and pushed her wrists above her head. Claire's mouth was half open aching with the anticipation and Audrey captured her lips softly at first but pushed deeper. Claire groaned as their lips danced, sliding her tongue to meet Audrey's. 

"Oh Doctor, I do love your outfit." Audrey panted. She pawed Claire's body feeling that wonderful frame slowly moving to her breasts to her ribs and hips. The touch of Audrey was enough to send waves of pleasure though Claire's body. Audrey gripped her garter belt and slowly made her way down those toned thighs, pinging the top of each stocking. 

Claire arched to meet Audrey's delicate fingers, watching that beautiful smile on her face. Audrey took in every single part of Claire's skin she looked stunning. Audrey couldn't get enough, she pressed soft kisses to Claire's hip bone. Claire groaned and played with the loose strands of blonde she could reach. Audrey left red marks on one hip then bite harder on the other, using her tongue to soothe the slight pain. Claire was desperate, her hips rolled into Audrey, the point of her heeled shoes being dragged down her spine. 

"Audrey, please." Claire threw her head back breathlessly. Audrey grinned and rubbed her thighs playing with the stockings. She eyed the silky smoothness of Claire's legs that practically wrapped around her. Audrey slowly shed the shirt, showing off more skin then pulled off her bra. She had that smug look on her face, kneading her breasts a few times.

"Beautiful," Claire smiled, Her eyes all over the newly revealed skin. Audrey bit her lip and flicked her pink buds a few times, giving Claire a little show. Audrey leaned down to Claire's ear, pressed soft teasing kisses the kind that made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

"I am going to take your cute panties off with my teeth, would you like that?" Audrey breathed so sensually. Claire felt the moist breath on her neck and Audrey bit down rather hard. Claire screamed her name and dug nails into the top of her breast. Her cuffs rattled as she tensed and wriggled aching for release. Audrey trailed biting kisses down her porcelain skin leaving those red marks. Claire groaned loudly, gasping for breath, she was so wound up and soaking just aching for touch. She just wanted her beautiful blonde to get between her legs already. 

Audrey unclipped Claire's stockings and slowly removed her garter. She smirked, discarding the belt but keeping the black lace over those silky legs. "These stay." Audrey trailed her fingers down her leg to her heel, really putting her point across. Claire giggled with excitement and so glad Audrey loved her specially picked lingerie. Audrey moved between Claire's legs, already seeing the wet patch in her panties. She could smell her. God, that taste but controlled herself she had to finish this properly. Audrey licked around her inner thigh, groaning at the taste of Claire's soft skin. 

"Detective," Claire huffed impatiently, playing with the soft gold she could reach and hauling at her cuffs. Audrey gave a long slow lick up Claire's core over the material, still getting that sweet taste. Claire gasped and arched, finally she hit the spot. Audrey giggled and got a grip of her panties with her teeth. Gently tugging them down as best she could, Claire moved to aid her. She groaned at the sight of Audrey pulling her panties down, her head bobbing with Claire's body to move them down. Audrey got impatient and just ripped them off with her fingers. Claire sighed smugly, almost proud of the evident eagerness on display. Audrey teased Claire's folds, her tongue dancing around then doing one long slow lick. She made sure to lap up as much of Claire's juices as possible. 

"Yes," Claire gasped. Her fingers tangling into Audrey's gold, she rolled her hips into Audrey's mouth. They created a wonderful rhythm and Audrey raked her nails down those toned thighs. Claire threw her head back, shuffling her body and shouting a mixture of curses with inaudible words. Her tongue flicked Claire's nerves which was swollen and desperate, her lips devouring Claire's entire sex. Audrey swallowed as much of her juices as she could relishing the sweet taste. She slid in two fingers, pumping them gently at first to ease the stretch. The waves of pleasure shook through Claire, her body tensing. She was so close and Audrey knew it too. 

"Keep moaning for me, baby." Audrey cooed breathlessly. Her mouth danced all over Claire's sex and carried on thrusting her fingers inside. It pushed Claire over the edge, she called Audrey's name and gripped the sheets, pleasure soaring through each nerve. The aftershock pins and needles leaving her breathless and grinning wildly. Audrey stuck her fingers into her mouth, cleaning off those juices. Claire tried to paw for Audrey to climb up to her but failed. Audrey kept that intoxicating smirk on her lips as she slowly crawled over Claire's body. She admired her handiwork; the bites, bruises and sheen of sweat that now coated her. Audrey cupped Claire's face, pressing their bodies together. She pushed her dark locks out her eyes and stared into them lovingly. Claire pulled her down for a sloppy kiss, lazy and deep. She tasted herself off Audrey's lips, the slapping of their two mouths echoed around the room. Claire gripped Audrey's neck, digging her nails into the soft flesh almost primal. Audrey moaned into her mouth and bit her lip. 

"You want to make me come, Doctor?" Audrey purred playing with Claire's dark locks leaning into her chest, keeping that deep stare locked. Claire needed to get her hands all over her stunning girlfriend. She didn't even have a smart reply this time, instead she just arched her brow and tugged her cuffs. Audrey bit her lip and slowly pulled herself away to get the key. Claire moved to the side of the bed sitting up and raising her cuffs. Audrey freed them, checking her wrists were okay. Claire immediately dug her nails into Audrey's hips, receiving a deep throaty groan. She moved them up her back and raking them back down. Audrey arched and gasped forcing her breasts into Claire's face so she took her perky bud into her mouth, biting down slightly. 

"Oh God," Audrey moaned, putting her hands through Claire's dark curls. She moved to the other breast, lapping up that precious skin and other perky bud. Claire dug her nails down Audrey's back, receiving a loud satisfied groan. She missed her touch, those ways Claire could make her body find new ways of pleasure impressed her. Audrey always had a taste for the dominant side in bed, she loved the control and making Claire scream for her. Yet she loved the way Claire taunted her entire body with her mouth.

"I want to make you come, Detective" Claire cooed, looking up at Audrey. She pressed biting kisses down her body, noticing Audrey still had her jeans on. Claire walked her fingers down the beautiful porcelain skin. Stroking her ribs and gripping onto her hips, getting a really good feel. Audrey gasped and giggled under her touch. Claire pulled down her jeans and Audrey stepped out them using her shoulders to keep balance. Claire couldn't stop grinning at the red lace that covered Audrey's parts, emphasising her hips and butt. God she looked irresistible. Audrey bit her lip and went in for a hard kiss, Claire pushed back forcing her tongue into Audrey's mouth. With their lips still locked, Claire flipped them round and pinned Audrey's wrists to the mattress. Claire shuffled on top straddling her. Audrey felt the tingle of anticipation rush her body, the excitement evident as she gripped onto Claire's hips smirking smugly at the previous bites some were going purple.

"Do you like my heels, Detective Parker?" Claire arched her brow, moving one foot up to press Audrey's wrist to the bed. 

"My God," Audrey groaned, her breathing was heavy so Claire let her other wrist go. Audrey trailed her hands up Claire's stocking clad leg. Claire bent down in a way her core brushed Audrey's torso, some of her wetness falling to her skin. Claire leaned right down next to her ear, moving the soft blonde locks.

"I don't have my answer yet, Parker," Claire said in a hushed sultry tone. She leaned back and let her heel drag down some of Audrey's aching skin and she almost melted. Claire massaged those peaking buds and perched on her stomach. It gave Audrey the best view of her entire core which Audrey couldn't stop grinning. She pulled Claire down for another deep makeout, their mouths worked in unison and Claire could feel Audrey’s beautiful smile. 

"I adore your heels, that's why they stay on" Audrey hummed cupping Claire's face as they stared at each other longingly. 

"Good," Claire breathed. She bit at Audrey's neck and soothed the pain with her tongue. Audrey groaned and tangled her hands through those soft dark locks. Claire travelled down her soft skin, nipping and biting being sure to attend to both buds again. Then moving to her hip bones while she kissed and bit them. Claire dug her nails into Audrey's ribs causing her to arch, tense and whine Claire's name. Good she was getting desperate, her core was soaked. It ached for attention and she needed to finish. Claire eyed the claw marks and bruises she left. Audrey saw the concern on her face. She smiled softly, it was really cute how much she cared.

"It's okay, honey, keep going." Audrey breathed, reassuring Claire that she really did enjoy being marked. She found it such a turn on, especially if they can just be seen and no more. Claire shimmed down, nibbling around Audrey's inner thigh. Tasting the delicate skin and dancing to the other biting harder. Audrey wriggled and arched back, playing with Claire's soft locks. Claire licked her folds over her lacy red pants. Audrey groaned at the feeling, the wet patch was now very obvious. Claire grinned and wrapped her arms around Audrey's legs pushing them apart making sure she had complete unrestricted access. She gave her folds one last long lick and put her hands into the material. Claire slid them off with ease, dangling them like a trophy. Audrey watched her underwear moving like a metronome. 

"Nice panties, Detective, I think you ruined them" Claire tossed them aside nonchalantly. She immediately pressed fingers into Audrey's wetness, easing them in and out. Audrey threw her head back at the shock, the pleasure of being so full. It pulsed pins and needles through her entire body. Her hips rolled with the work of Claire's fingers and Audrey let out deep satisfied groans. Her breasts moved to the rhythm of the thrusts and her breaths became more throaty. Claire sucked at her bundle of nerves, her lips dancing around, working it to receive a high pitched whine from Audrey. She tensed and rocked while Claire worked her magic, she was so close and Claire knew it. Audrey panted and when Claire flicked her nerves rapidly with her tongue while pumping her fingers. Audrey was done for she lost all control, screaming Claire's name and thrashing around.

Audrey lay sweaty and exhausted, hair splayed around her. Once her mind came back to earth, she sat up reaching for the beautiful brunette. Claire crawled up Audrey's body eyeing the scratches and bites, she smirked shyly. 

"You can't be going all shy now." Audrey grinned. She pulled Claire into a cuddle, wrapping her arms around her beautiful shape. Claire pressed a soft kiss to Audrey's lips, she pushed harder tasting herself off her lips. 

"I just didn't want to hurt you," Claire said, cupping the blonde's face starting into those blue eyes. 

"You didn't hurt me, honey, I loved it," Audrey cooed, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek caressing her face softly. "I did get back what I gave," she giggled. They curled up into each other, Claire pulled the blankets over them knowing Audrey would get cold during the night. Audrey smiled at the gesture sleepily being sure that their bodies were intertwined as they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Dream Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey and Claire spend a cute day together. Since their trip is cancelled, they now have other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title named after Dream Lover by Misfits
> 
> I want to do at least 10 chapters for this. My favourite girls deserve it.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who reads! <3 
> 
> Long live the wlw relationships in Haven

"Looks like the weather has taken a turn," sighed Claire, peeking through the blinds of the balcony door. The dull clouds surrounded Haven and the rain pelted the ground. Luckily it wasn't a trouble, just crappy weather. The thunder rolled and it definitely felt like a storm was coming.

"Yeah, looks like our boat trip is off." Audrey rested her head on Claire's shoulder. 

"We could just spend the day in bed, you deserve a day off, Detective." Claire grinned, pressing a kiss on Audrey’s nose causing her to giggle. 

"I like that idea, but I get to lie on you, you're comfortable." Claire took Audrey's hand leading her to the couch. She sat down at an angle facing the TV and pulled Audrey into her. 

"I mean this is great but I can't see what's on." Audrey grinned. She cupped Claire's face and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Audrey shuffled so she lay on Claire, resting her head on her chest. She tangled her fingers though those beautiful dark locks, now happy with her view of the tv. Claire passed Audrey the remote, she didn't particularly mind what she chose. Claire could watch pretty much anything, Audrey was much fussier usually choosing to pick police dramas. Then pointing out all the faults and how they should've handled things. Audrey shuffled putting her barefoot on Claire's skin, she moved the material up on purpose. Claire jumped from the cold, her foot was like a block of ice. 

"Oh, that is so mean," Claire sulked. "I'd rather you just said you were cold." She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. Audrey snuggled into her, getting warm and cosy. Claire put her fingers through her gold gently. 

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist," Audrey giggled. She turned to look up at Claire, resting her chin on her chest. Claire smiled just getting lost in those bright blue eyes.

"You can make it up to me later," Claire smirked. Audrey moved to face her properly and captured those lips for a gentle kiss. Claire moved her mouth to Audrey's rhythm, pushing harder deeping it. They both moaned at the contact enjoying each other's taste.

"Why not now?" Audrey purred. She pressed soft teasing kisses to Claire's neck, knowing fine well that Claire loved this spot. Claire let out gentle moans, not taking the smirk off her face. 

"I thought you, actually wanted to watch TV," said Claire, her tone low and playful. She held Audrey's shoulders, drawing patterns with her fingers. 

"Well it is the new season, we do have all day and night." Audrey furrowed her brow deep in thought. She rested her hands on Claire's chest, it gave her the perfect view down Audrey's tank. 

"I do love having all your attention, Detective, but this time I'm happy for you to actually be able to watch it." 

"Seems to be a habit for us to have sex and me missing my shows," Audrey laughed.

"You know I'm not complaining, I'm trying to be nice." Claire arched her brow watching Audrey's pretty features. 

"You are just so cute." Audrey grinned. Claire being sweet alwaysmelted her. She kissed her cheek softly and curled back round to watch more of her show. Claire rubbed her shoulders and played with her gold hair.

It took awhile for Audrey to notice Claire had dozed off. It wasn't until after the tenth time of pulling apart the show's plot and not getting a response. Audrey turned around to see Claire lying peacefully, mermaid hair splayed out. Her features looked perfect in the dim hue of theTV. 

Audrey got up and smiled at her cute girlfriend, she pulled the blanket over her. She padded to the kitchen to make some coffee and scrolled through her phone looking at random nonsense. Claire shuffled and grumbled on the couch, stretching out still sound asleep. Audrey glanced at her smiling, she just looked too precious lying there. 

Audrey placed the two drinks on the table, she couldn't help but stare at Claire sleeping. She just looked so sweet and gentle. Audrey thumbed Claire's jawline softly, her breaths so calm and collected. It was nice to see her stress free and content. Audrey's staring stopped when a sharp chill caught her skin, hairs all standing up and cold rushing down her body. 

"Ugh it's drafty in here." She muttered. She pulled on her jumper, shutting over the blinds. She picked up her coffee mug, it's warmth providing a pleasant glow of heat. She took frequent quick sips to try and spread the warmth around her body.

Claire blinked her eyes open, not fully awake. She realised she fell asleep on the couch and noticed Audrey standing shivering with her cup. She stretched upwards and gave Audrey a lazy grin. 

"Sorry I must've drifted off." 

"It's okay honey, you can make it up to me by keeping me warm," Audrey said gently. She placed her empty mug down and snuggled back into her spot beside Claire. She wrapped her arm around Audrey's waist pulling her close. She rested her head at her shoulder and her free hand brushed the cold skin of Audrey's. 

"God, you are freezing," Claire gasped. She pulled the blanket over them both. She also felt Audrey’s forehead in case she was coming down with a fever. 

"I made you coffee," Audrey murmured. Her head resting on Claire's chest, she still shivered. It didn't stop her sneaking her hands up Claire's tank in an attempt to steal her warmth. She winced slightly at her icy touch. 

"I'll get it when you’re at an acceptable temperature." Claire smiled. Audrey shuffled on top of Claire and she pulled her closer, closing whatever gap between them not like there was much of a gap. Audrey always felt the cold, not affected by the troubles but the chill of winter cut her like a knife. Her hands rest around Claire's ribs gently stroking a pattern down her skin. Audrey enjoyed the feeling and smirked as she drew light patterns with her fingers. "Do you need a hot water bottle?" Claire cupped Audrey's face. Those beautiful blue eyes so bright accompanied by that smile, God, she was utterly breathtaking. 

"No, thank you, darling," Audrey pressed a kiss to Claire's cheek then stole one from her lips. She pressed their foreheads together and would scan her pretty face, who would smile back. "It would mean you'd have to move, plus I'm stealing all your heat." Audrey grinned. 

"Glad to help," Claire purred. She pulled Audrey in for a long drawn out kiss. Their lips dancing together, they felt the smiles curling on each other's mouths. Claire pushed her tongue into Audrey's mouth she moaned and pushed with her own. They didn't expect a makeout session but they didn't complain either. The room filled with their soft moans and hums accompanied by the sound of lips writhing together. Audrey pushed the kiss deeper, groaning at the touch digging her nails into Claire's skin. Their lips only parted due to the need for air and Audrey pressed soft kisses along Claire's jawline and around her neck. Claire hummed and giggled as Audrey always got that spot on her neck she loved so much. 

"I'm still not warm enough yet," Audrey spoke through the continued kisses. Keeping a devilish grin across her face. 

"God, I am not complaining." Claire gasped. She knew Audrey's game too well by now. The teasing and drawn out makeouts were just part of the fun. Tonight would be no exception.


	3. Together i know that we'd burn like a rockets afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Audrey and Claire have sex and fully explore each other's bodies. 
> 
> Lots of communication, passion and frequent eye contact since that's important. As is feeling safe and comfortable with the other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads, with college and work it gets harder to have time to write. 
> 
> I really am proud of this I've never written a 4k word smut before.
> 
> Chapter title is lyrics from Afraid Of Heights by Billy Talent.
> 
> Nathan and Duke are totally mentioned as a couple in this because fan service and it's what we deserved in canon.

Audrey fiddled with her phone nervously, sitting at her desk fidgeting. Nathan glanced over trying to ignore the constant tapping of screaming anxiety. She couldn't sit at peace, moving papers and organising her desk for what seemed to be the tenth time today. Her heart pounded her chest and her palms sweaty. One would think the trouble saving Detective could handle anything right? Audrey put her phone face down on her desk and leaned back in her chair. She played with some strands of gold, chewing her bottom lip. 

"Parker," Nathan called, waving for her attention. She didn't even notice him, he may as well have been invisible. He called her again louder, still nothing. Nathan sighed, getting up from his desk. He stood at Audrey's desk watching her lost in her pool of anxiousness. Audrey finally realised he was watching, feeling his presence in her space and cast her glance to meet his. He smiled warmly, cupping her shoulders. She was so tense and he knew exactly why. 

"Audrey, just call her," he said softly. 

"But, I just can't figure out what to say- “  
“Audrey just text her to go to your apartment for some drinks and movies, it isn't hard." Nathan cut in. 

"Like a date? Ask Claire to my apartment for a date?" Audrey's voice was laced with fear. She picked up her phone again. 

"You've had a few dates before, right?" Nathan asked. Audrey nodded and began typing. "Showing some interest and spending time at your place isn't a bad thing" 

"Is this how you and Duke ended up together?" She smiled. 

"I wish it was that simple, we were too complicated, a mixture of denial and stubbornness," Nathan chuckled. Audrey finished typing and hit send then put her phone back on her desk.

"That is not in the least bit surprising with you two." 

"Anyway, this is about you and Claire, did you ask her?" He asked. 

"Yes," Audrey sighed in relief, but jumped when her phone beeped. Nathan gestured for her to actually open the phone rather than gawk awkwardly at him. Audrey's eyes scanned the phone, the more she read the bigger the grin across her face was. Nathan retreated back to his desk, feeling his work was done. 

"She's coming over tonight, with wine and seemed very excited from what I could gather," Audrey explained. The relief across her features, the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. 

"Parker, of course she is, you two spend so much time messaging, chatting and hanging out."

"Oh, I hadn't really noticed until now, " Audrey said nonchalantly. She had this sudden realisation, Nathan actually made sense. Her and Claire really did spend a lot of time together, it wasn't like she didn't care, she really did. It just didn't feel like it was a massive effort since she just deeply enjoyed her company. The soft kisses at the end of the night, going home with that afterglow.

"Parker, come on, you two are pretty adorable. Did you not think that I didn't disturb you two, when you were in here on purpose," Nathan chuckled and started fiddling the papers on his desk. Taking the occasional glance at Audrey over them. 

"Nathan, that is so sweet," Audrey gasped. 

"You're welcome, Parker," He grinned. "Oh, and wear the blue dress, it really suits you and it deserves to be worn more than once." 

"Thanks, Nathan." She smiled warmly. 

**  
Audrey took a deep breath, watching herself in the full length mirror. She admired her frame in the dress and how it hugged her curves in all the right ways. She ran her hands over hips and checked her makeup was perfect. Her soft gold hair lay at her shoulders, sitting pristine. She smacked her lips adding touches to her lip gloss and She looked utterly amazing, like a goddess. She tried to combat her anxiousness with a glass of wine. Audrey almost jumped when she heard a knock at her apartment door. She swallowed hard, pulling herself together with thoughts of knowing this isn't the "first date" considerined they've hung out loads of times. 

Audrey opened the door to Claire who was wearing a tight fitting leather look dress. It gripped all her assets well and her boobs sitting perky and perfect. Dark locks resting each side at the top of her chest. Claire smiled warmly, taking in the beauty of the blonde who stood gawking, her jaw almost hitting the floor. Audrey was never really one for subtly yet Claire made the first move, she pressed a peck to her cheek sliding past her to go into the door. 

"You look amazing, Claire." Audrey smiled. Shutting the door firmly and following, Claire watched her wiggle as she marched in those red heels. 

"Thank you, dear, you don't look too bad either," Claire replied with a warm smile. She leaned on the counter, showing off as much of her frame as possible. "Starting without me?" Claire teased arching her brow, noticing Audrey's glass on the counter. 

"Well you know, I had to be sure I picked the best," she shrugged, still grinning. Audrey fixed Claire a glass and handed it to her. They clinked their glasses together and didn't lose any eye contact. 

"I was really looking forward today, it got me through all that annoying paperwork." Claire curled a few strands of her locks around one finger. Audrey was utterly breathtaking, she deserved all the love and support in the world. Claire felt those butterflies in her stomach and the slight tightening in her chest when she looked at her. 

"You're such a cutie," Audrey said, not taking that intoxicating smile off her face. "But I'd be lying if I didn't feel the same way." Audrey studied Claire's features, her soft porcelain skin the way her hair moved when she talked. God, she was so passionate and gorgeous. They carried on drinking, laughing and discussing everything and anything. As the night moved on they moved closer to each other, thinking of little ways just to caress each other, little touches the sheer beaming happiness that radiated from both of them. 

They ended up on the couch, Audrey sitting in Claire's lap telling dirty jokes and sharing cuddles. 

"Audrey," Claire purred softly, putting her hands through her soft gold hair. Audrey stared into her eyes, her lips curling into a sweet smile. 

"Mmhm?" She hummed, getting lost in Claire's eyes resting her hand on her neck stroking the soft skin. 

"Do you know why we kiss on lips?" Claire said, her lips parting slightly, the lust and want for Audrey finally rearing its head. 

"I have some theories." Audrey bit her lip and arched her brow. She leaned into her personal space, taking in the sweet smell of her hair and perfume.

"Your lips are one of the most sensitive parts of your body. When you press them against another set of lips, or soft warm skin it just feels good," Claire's voice was hushed and sultry. Their lips were inches away, Audrey's eyes widened with anticipation.

"Oh, I do love a good makeout," Audrey breathed. 

"Kissing releases oxytocin and dopamine, they make us feel affection and euphoria, serotonin is also released, which is another feel good chemical." Claire pressed her lips softly onto Audrey's and she pushed back gently. They both moaned at the touch, Audrey cupped Claire's face feeling her skin under her finger tips. 

"It definitely feels good, I still want to find out more," Audrey panted. She pushed their foreheads together and Claire tangled her fingers in her gold hair. Audrey captured Claire's lips again this time, deep and open mouthed. Their lips writhed and bounced together in a smooth rhythm. They felt each other's smile as they swapped angles, not getting enough of each others taste. Audrey shuffled to straddle Claire pushing her body against hers, closing any gaps between them if there were any. 

"I want to taste you," Audrey gasped. She thought she sounded needier than she anticipated. She pulled her fingers through Claire's beautiful locks. Claire kept the grin across her face admiring the gorgeous women on top of her. 

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who's thought about it." Claire bit her lip then went into attack Audrey's neck. She kissed hard and drawing out the sensation rolling her teeth along the sensitive flesh. Audrey gasped at the sheer pleasure shooting down each nerve, thrusting her chest further into Claire. Audrey dug her nails into Claire's shoulders throwing her head back. The women she ached for, finally they were showing the passion and heat for one another they only just thought about. Claire let go of her neck just before hickeys could form, she smirked and licked down her throat, feeling Audrey swallow with pent up adrenaline. Audrey took Claire's hands and placed them around her hips, she rolled them into her, causing Claire to groan. Catching her off guard, Audrey went for her neck, She kissed softly at first teasing, her tongue taking in the taste of her warm skin. 

"I want to bite your neck, Doctor," Audrey purred, sucking at her earlobe. Claire dragged her nails up the blonde’s back, pushing her finger down her spine. 

"Please," Claire said, just managing to get her breathing under control. Audrey put her fingers through the straps of Claire's dress. She pushed her lips against her throat, nibbling at her pulse. Claire groaned and put her hands into Audrey's gold hair, she tensed and writhed against the blonde. Audrey rutted against Claire aching for friction, she really wanted to take this slow and not rush things. It had to be right for both of them. Audrey sucked and bit at Claire's neck then capturing her lips in a deep heated kiss. She slipped her tongue into Claire's mouth, who met hers eagerly. The slow methodical make outs were really making their cores ache and pulse with lust. 

"You're so beautiful Doctor, I want every single inch of your skin." Audrey smirked, slowly sliding the straps of her dress down each shoulder. Claire cupped Audrey's face both staring into each other's eyes longingly, wide full of lust. 

"Take it off," Claire panted. "And yours" 

"How about we take each other's dress' off and we can't touch until we're both fully nude?" Audrey arched her brow, rather proud of her little plan. 

"Oh, I love your ideas, Detective," Claire stole a deep tongue kiss from Audrey and she groaned into it. Audrey stumbled slightly to her feet and Claire gripped her hands to steady her. Audrey grinned at the concern on Claire's face, She was utterly adorable. Audrey took Claire by the hand to her bed, both on their knees meeting in the middle. They closed the gap between them instantly, their hands all over their curves. Audrey pulled the zip at the back of Claire's dress down so slow, deliberate. The material clung to Claire loosely, her black lacy bra poking through. Audrey gulped, Claire grinned at the attention she shook the dress down and pulled it over her legs. She discarded it and Audrey walked her fingers over the newly revealed skin, cupping her hips and gripping around her ribs. 

"Your body, it's perfect, " Audrey groaned, Claire bit her lip, relishing the attention. Audrey went to kiss Claire's stomach but she was stopped by a smug looking Claire.

"Breaking the rules of your own little game, huh, Detective?" Her perfectly shaped eyebrow arched. Claire pulled the straps of the blue material down her shoulders. She unzipped the back sliding the dress off, revealing more of Audrey's soft skin. Her bra matched the colour of her dress but had more lace and only just covered her skin. Claire's eyes widened as she pulled the dress down her silky legs, Audrey shuffled to accommodate the movement. She put the dress to the side and couldn't take her eyes off Audrey's skin. She was every kind of beautiful, to Claire she deserved complete and utter body worship.

"Like what you see, Doctor?" Audrey moaned. She undid her bra and raised her arms putting her fingers through her locks letting the material slide off. She groaned at the cool air on her buds she pinched and played with her breasts grinning at Claire. Audrey slid her hands down her frame, slowly pulled her lacy panties down to her legs and kicked them off. Claire couldn't hide the lust that shot through her, she wanted to lick up every single part of her skin and remember how each part tasted. Audrey showed off her shape, shuffling her hips and rested her hands on her stomach. She felt so comfortable and relaxed with Claire that being completely bare felt totally normal. Claire let out a groan trying her best to keep control and Audrey relished that it was driving her crazy.

"What are you waiting for, dear?" Audrey hummed poking fun at how mesmerised Claire was. She had to resist ripping off Claire's underwear then and there. 

"Getting impatient, Detective?" Claire winked. She pulled her bra straps to her shoulders. Audrey's eyes widened not even trying to hide that grin. Claire didn't take her eyes off the blonde, while she unclipped her bra letting it fall from her frame. She inhaled deeply as the cool air caressed her buds. Audrey gripped her thighs impatiently and Claire reached up pulling her hands through her locks showing off her body. She slid off her panties and dropped them to the side.

"God, finally," Audrey gasped. Claire lay on her back and pulled Audrey to her. Audrey straddled her rocking her hips slowly against hers. Claire linked their fingers and Audrey leaned down to kiss her neck softly, drawing them out relishing the skin under her lips. Claire groaned then Audrey captured her lips into a slow deep kiss. She pushed her tongue into Claire's mouth, they could feel each other's smiles forming as the angles changed and the noise of their heated makeout filled the room. 

Claire gripped Audrey's hips breaking the kiss for air, she sat up slightly and pulled Audrey ever closer. Audrey's lips were still slightly parted but changed into an O-shape when Claire attacked her neck with bites and kisses. She made her way down her throat feeling Audrey hum pleasantly and the tugs on her hair. Claire hesitated slightly, not exactly sure what Audrey wanted, she looked up at her. Audrey met her look with a smile and cupped her face.

"It's okay, honey, keep going," Audrey encouraged, leaning down to capture her soft lips. Claire cupped her hips and felt her ribs making her way up to those peaking buds. She caressed and massaged her breasts, Audrey moaned her name and pulled her fingers through those dark locks. Claire licked between them then kissed around her breast avoiding the buds. Claire smiled seeing the pleasure soaring through Audrey, she threw her head back and groaned Claire's name through gritted teeth. Audrey slid off Claire and pulled her on top, not wanting to lose skin any contact. With her new position Claire kissed down Audrey's beautiful porcelain skin stopping just at her pubic bone. Audrey wriggled and moaned, the aching in her core now made obvious by how slick she was. Claire dug her nails down Audrey's ribs, keeping her still enough to keep up the wonderful attack. She sucked one hipbone until it went purple and left nibbled on the other.

"God, you are such a tease," Audrey said, her breathing hitched and out of control. 

"You're not the only one who wants to taste, we're doing this right, dear," Claire murmured, her lips only leaving the skin just enough to get out the words. 

Audrey cupped her breasts and pinched her buds, working her fingers almost to the rhythm of Claire's mouth. She trailed her tongue along Audrey's inner thigh and pushed her knees open. Claire nibbled on the other one, she paused inches away from Audrey's core. Claire cupped her ribs and trailed her nails down to her hips, she moved in to get the best position. Audrey was so slick, Claire could smell her, she gently trialed her finger tips up and down her folds. She spread her wetness around her aching sex and Audrey was slowly becoming a flustered mess. Claire loved seeing Audrey's defences being so worn down. 

"Oh God," Audrey moaned. She arched her back, thrusting her chest up. Claire smirked at how good she looked, flustered and aching for release. Her hands twisted in the sheets, Claire couldn't keep teasing her any longer. 

"You look amazing," Claire purred. She gave one long lick up Audrey's core, taking in all the juices and almost melting at the sweet taste. She tasted as good as she expected. Audrey let out a deep throaty moan as Claire's tongue trailed up and down her soaked sex. She took in every part of her and wrapped her lips around her bundle of nerves. Audrey writhed and shook in pleasure, rolling her hips to Claire's mouth.

"I love seeing you all breathless and panting, your body is so perfect, every single part of you is perfect," Claire murmured, between breaths of air and pushing deeper inside her core. Audrey cheeks flushed pink with the compliment, she felt so comfortable and the positive words about her body made her confidence skyrocket. 

"You are not- not too bad at this," Audrey gasped. She only just managed to get the words through the breathy moans, the bright smile across her face. She tangled her hands deep into Claire's hair, to guide her the exact spot she needed. She moved her mouth all over Audrey, devouring every inch of her sex and pushed her tongue inside. Audrey threw her head back and almost screamed. Claire grinned and pushed two fingers inside, still working those swollen nerves. Audrey got used to the stretch, she was so slick they went in with ease and she let out a gasp that sounded like Claire's name. 

"God, like that," Audrey breathed. She rocked her hips onto Claire's fingers, she got the message and started to ease her fingers in and out following Audrey's rhythm. Claire pushed deeper feeling her slick inner walls start to tighten around her fingers. Audrey tensed and pleasure shot through every nerve. Her eyes crunched shut and she pulled at Claire's hair probably too hard. Audrey's body thrashed around as she saw stars calling Claire's name and various curses. 

Claire eased out of Audrey and admired how perfect she looked all flushed and pink. Audrey's breathing was starting to calm down and she sat up slightly, wanting to pull Claire in for a cuddle. 

"You are gorgeous, Audrey," Claire trailed her fingers up her delicate skin, the beads of sweat didn't bother her, she took it as a compliment. 

"Come here," Audrey growled. Claire was perched above her and Audrey pulled her down for a messy kiss. Audrey cupped the breast she could reach, giving it a few rough squeezes. Claire groaned in her mouth and Audrey relished the taste of herself off Claire's lips. She pulled those dark locks out her face and cupped it once they finally broke for air. Claire positioned herself so their bodies were pushed together, their skin writhing together in a soft rhythm. Audrey sucked her juices off Claire's fingers, not taking her eyes off the beautiful woman. Claire devoured Audrey's lips pushing a hard open mouthed kiss, Audrey snuck her tongue into her mouth meeting Claire's. They both groaned at the smacking of their lips, they only broke the kisses for air and stared into one and others eyes longingly. Audrey pulled her fingers through Claire's dark locks, both not being able to take the huge grins off their faces. 

"My turn for a taste, Doctor," Audrey purred. She linked their fingers together and rolled them over so she was now at the height advantage. Audrey pushed Claire's hands above her head against the mattress, now comfortable with her position perched on top. Some of her wetness leaked out onto Claire's stomach and she couldn't stop the groan. "Ohh you like that?" Audrey grinned. Claire shuffled underneath trying to gain some friction on her aching core. Audrey placed Claire's hands around her body and raked her nails down Claire's chest. She pushed her face between her breasts, licking up one side avoiding the aching bud. Claire dug her nails into Audrey's hips and let out a desperate groan. She teased the other with her tongue and grabbed both breasts roughly kneading them, teasing the buds drawing out a hiss from Claire.

"God, your skin tastes amazing and I love these," Audrey said so low and sultry. She kept solid eye contact while she pressed biting kisses on various parts of Claire's skin, nipping at her stomach then up to just underneath her breast then across her ribs. Claire hummed and wriggled at the touch of the beauty above her. She flushed slightly at the compliment then got taken straight back into the wonderful pleasure. 

"Audrey, please," Claire whined. 

"You're so pretty, Doctor," Audrey breathed, she moved up slowly taking in all of Claire's fantastic body she bit the soft skin of her neck and soothing it with quick licks. "Your skin, your body, every part is just so amazing," Audrey pushed her hair out of her face and pressed a hard open mouthed kiss to her soft lips. Claire groaned and gripped any part of Audrey's skin she could. She was rapidly becoming undone and after seeing Audrey finish it really wasn't going to take much. Claire twisted her fingers into Audrey's blonde locks, grunting when she reached her inner thighs. Audrey flashed a devilish grin and danced her fingers around her thighs. She pushed them open and nibbled at the sensitive flesh quickly switching between each to add surprise into her mix of attacks. Claire grunted and thrust her hips upwards, she needed the touch. Audrey trailed her tongue to her folds, she gave a long slow lick between them. She stopped to grin at Claire losing her mind in pleasure, she threw her head back arching her back, her buds peaking up. 

"Yes!" Claire cried. Audrey's tongue trailed around her soaked sex lapping up her juices, she relished the sweet taste. Claire's wriggling and groans were music to her ears. Audrey dragged her nails into Claire's rubs so achingly slow while her lips writhed against her soaked sex. She could feel Claire's entire body tensing under her touch, she worked her magic and Claire was slowly coming apart. Audrey slipped her tongue inside, wiggling it around her inner walls. Claire arched up and pulled at her buds her curses hissed through gritted teeth. Audrey eased two fingers inside moving her lips around Claire's sensitive bundle, it was so swollen and aching for sensation. Claire pulled her fingers through her gold hair, she got used to the stretch and it felt so good. She rocked her hips to ride Audrey's fingers as she eased them in and out. 

"Oh my God, don't stop please," Claire only just managed to cough up the words though ragged breaths and hearty groans. Audrey wrapped her flicked her tongue all over the bundle and Claire was done for. One hand in her blonde locks and the other ripping at the mattress. The pleasure soared through every tense nerve, each being suddenly woken. It was powerful, she needed a few minutes to come back to earth.

Audrey eased out gently and sucked off the juices from her fingers. Claire's hair was splayed messy but perfect, she grinned though heavy breaths at the beauty above her. Audrey couldn't take her eyes off her, she crawled over and pushed their bodies together. She pushed soft kisses to Claire's neck then stole one from her lips. Claire cupped her face and stared into her eyes, shuffling so Audrey was positioned more comfortably on top of her. 

"I think you're amazing," Claire smiled, after she finally got her breath back. Audrey pushed their foreheads together resting her hands on her shoulders drawing patterns on her soft skin. 

"Oh, you're amazing too, trust me," Audrey grinned. She gave her nose a gentle peck. Claire scrunched her nose, still keeping the smile. She pulled the blankets over them both and wrapped her arms around Audrey's wonderful frame to hold her close. Audrey rested her head in the nape of her neck getting comfy.


End file.
